batman_guardian_of_gothamfandomcom-20200213-history
Batman: Guardian of Gotham Timeline
This will outline the events of Batman: Guardian of Gotham. Timeline 'Season one' *Thomas Wayne runs for district attorney and later gets elected and attempts to build a case against Lew Moxon. *Carmine Falcone is shot by one of Lew Moxon's men and Thomas Wayne and Leslie Thompkins operate on Falcone and save his life. *Lew Moxon has Joe Chill kill Thomas and Martha Wayne while a young Bruce Wayne watches. *As a young adult Bruce Wayne travels the world and learns various forms of martial arts and detective skills. *Bruce Wayne later returs to Gotham City and :*Becomes Batman :*Learns of the corruption within the GCPD, GBC, and city hall. :*Batman battles various criminals employed by Lew Moxon. :*Lew Moxon has the mayor decalre Batman an outlaw. :*Commissioner Gordon is arrested for helping Batman :*Lew Moxon takes control of Wayne Enterprises and uses it's technology to create new super villains such as Bane, Firefly, Mr. Freeze and Mad Hatter. :*A gang war between Lew Moxon, Joker, Penguin and Two-Face begins. :*Batman stops the gang war and Lew Moxon's criminal activities are brought to light. :*Moxon escapes police custody. :*Lew Moxon hires an assassin to kill Commissioner Gordon but is stopped by Batman. :*The assassin escapes and Batman learns that he is Joe Chill, the man who killed his parents. :*Batman finds Lew Moxon and Joe Chill and they both die after being hit by a car. 'Inbetween season one and two' There is a one year gap. 'Season Two' *Black Mask rises to power in Gotham's underworld. *Vicki Vale quits her job at the Gotham Broadcasting Company and Bruce Wayne sets up a radio talk show for her. *Bruce Wayne decides to run for mayor to end corruption in city hall and :*Black Mask hires Deadshot to assassinate him. :*Black Mask attempts to discredit Bruce Wayne by having Poison Ivy use her pheromes on Bruce Wayne to cause a scandal. :*Bruce Wayne wins the election and becomes Gotham's new mayor. *The events of Soldiers of Gotham occur. *A second gang war starts this time between Black Mask, Riddler, Scarface, Carmine Falcone and Great White Shark. *Batman stops the gang war. *Black Mask discovers Batman is really Bruce Wayne and abducts Alfred Pennyworth, Lucius Fox and Vicki Vale to lure Batman into a trap. *Batman stops Black Mask for good but in the process accidentally reveals his true identity to Lucius Fox and Vicki Vale. *Vicki Vale leaves Bruce Wayne and Gotham City. 'Inbetween season two and three' (There is a one year gap between season two and three) *The events of Batman: Hush. *The events of Batman: Battle of the Mad Monk. Season three *Batman gets two new partners, Robin and Batgirl. *Batman first encounters the League of Shadows when Talia attempts to steal a clean energy generator from Wayne Enterprises. He later stops her. *Rā's al Ghūl declares war on Batman and attacks Gotham City. During this time Batman first encounters Rā's al Ghūl. *Rā's al Ghūl attempts various other plots to cleanse the Earth. *Rā's al Ghūl has the League of Shadows and the Order of St. Dumas attack various locations all over the planet. :*Batman, Robin, Batgirl, Azrael and the All Cast launch one final attack against Rā's al Ghūl and his forces. :*Batman defeats Rā's al Ghūl once and for all. *Batman joins forces with Superman to take down Lex Luthor who has created a clone army of Superman. *Superman invites Batman to join the Justice League and Batman accepts. Season four *Batman joins forces with various members of the Justice League. :*Circe recruits various villains into the Injustice Gang. :*All members of the Justice League except for Batman and Green Arrow go missing. :*The Injustice Gang attacks the Watchtower and Batman and Green Arrow fend them off. :*Batman discovers that the members of the Injustice Gang are under mind control by an alien star fish called Starro. :*Green Lanter contacts Batman and he and Green Arrow track them down but are captured by Desparo. :*Desparo reveals that he has placed the super powered members of the Justice League under his control by using the Starro's and is planning for a full scale invasion of Starro's so he can take over Earth. :*Batman, Green Arrow, Batgilr and Robin fight the Justice League and bring the members out of their hypnotic trance. :*The entire Justice League bands together and defeats Desparo. After season four *Batman: The Court of Owls *The events of Guardians of Gotham. *Terry McGinnis becomes the new Batman in the year 2040. Category:A-Z